


These Little Wonders

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: This is a songfic to “Little Wonders” by Rob Thomas. I was listening to the song one day and randomly got the idea for this fic. This is probably one of the only fluff oneshots you’ll ever see from me, so you’re welcome. Hope you like it!





	These Little Wonders

Brooke walked into the dressing room to get ready for her gig. Vanjie was there too, and Brooke couldn’t help feeling nervous about them having a gig together. They’d been on tour, so this wasn’t their first show together, but this was the first show they’d had  _ alone _ with each other. The only others booked that night were a couple of local girls, and though Brooke rarely had trouble getting along with local girls, it just wasn’t the same with people she didn’t know. Brooke and Vanjie were friends, but touring together had started to make just being friends extremely complicated.

When Brooke sat down at the dressing room mirror, Vanjie was nowhere to be seen. The local queens all asked if they could have a photo with her, to which Brooke happily agreed. After everything settled down and Brooke returned to her seat, Vanjie finally appeared.

“Hi,” Vanjie smiled as she sat down next to Brooke.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up,” Brooke said with a smirk. “You took so long getting here that I was starting to think you’d bailed on me.”

“Bitch, I gotta get that coin,” The smaller queen laughed. “But if you don’t stop calling yourself Mommy on Twitter, I might leave and refuse to ever do a show with you again.”

Laughter erupted from Brooke’s throat. “Leave me alone. That’s what I say when I’m talking to my Twitter children.”

Vanjie rolled her eyes and lay her makeup out on the counter. She had been finding it harder to be around Brooke all the time, but they kept getting scheduled together at gigs and on tours as if the world thought they could repair their relationship by forcing them together every hour of the day. 

_ Let it go _

_ Let it roll right of your shoulder _

_ Don’t you know _

_ The hardest part is over _

Now that the reunion had aired and everyone finally knew they weren’t together anymore, there had been a lot of stress taken off of them. They no longer had to pretend like they were happily in love, which was a big relief for both of them. It had worn Vanjie down more than Brooke, but it had certainly sucked for Brooke too.

Brooke finished up her makeup and looked over at Vanjie. They made eye contact in the mirror and smiled at each other. Brooke’s heart fluttered in her chest. The other season eleven queens weren’t around this time to distract them. They were practically alone and it gave them all the time in the world to get in their feelings about it.

_ Let it in _

_ Let your clarity define you _

_ In the end _

_ We will only just remember how it feels _

Brooke was the first one to perform a number. She left Vanjie behind in the dressing room and headed out to the stage. She went out there and gave it everything she had. She focused entirely on pleasing the crowd so that she wouldn’t think about her feelings for Vanjie, which had been creeping up again all night. The fans cheered Brooke on as she relished in the feeling of being loved by all these people. She was living her dream and it was all thanks to RuPaul’s Drag Race. 

“You were great,” Brooke heard a familiar voice say as she walked off stage. She glanced over and saw Vanjie standing in front of her in full drag -- stunning, as usual. She was a little surprised to see Vanjie waiting for her. Brooke wondered if Vanjie had forgotten they weren’t together anymore.

“Thanks,” Brooke panted. Vanjie opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but the host called her to the stage before she had a chance. Brooke watched as Vanessa ran out into view of adoring fans. Despite her brain screaming at her that she should just go back to the dressing room and start preparing for her second number, she decided to stay backstage and watch Vanjie perform.

_ Our lives are made _

_ In these small hours _

_ These little wonders _

_ These twists and turns of fate _

Brooke couldn’t help but admire how much passion Vanjie put into her performance, the fire she saw in Vanjie’s eyes as she performed that song like she hadn’t done it a thousand times. It brought Brooke back to watching Vanjie lip sync for her life over and over during the filming of season eleven. They were happy back then, happily in love with none with none of the interference of the outside world. They hadn’t had to worry about going weeks or months without seeing each other.

_ Damn it,  _ Brooke mentally cursed at herself as she realized she’d stayed longer than she should’ve and ended up watching Vanjie’s entire number. She tried to back away and turn towards the dressing room before she could be spotted, but it was too late because the smaller queen was already walking towards her with the biggest smile on her face.

_ Time falls away _

_ But these small hours _

_ These small hours still remain _

“What are you still doing back here?” Vanjie asked with a laugh.

Instead of responding, Brooke just pulled her into a hug. She almost expected Vanjie to protest, but instead she melted into the hug with a deep sigh.

“I really miss you sometimes,” Vanjie said. Her voice was soft and fragile, and Brooke was afraid that even just a small hug was going to break Vanjie’s heart all over again.

“I know,” Was all Brooke could manage to say.

_ Let it slide _

_ Let your troubles fall behind you _

“Brooke,” Vanjie said quietly as they stood there, still just holding each other.

“Yes?” Brooke looked down to find the smaller queen looking up at her.

“We have to go get ready for our next number.”

Just like that, the moment was over. Brooke quickly let go of Vanjie and headed back to the dressing room.  _ What the fuck was I thinking _ , Brooke asked herself. She’d let herself be vulnerable around Vanjie, which she knew would only hurt them later if they weren’t careful.

_ Let it shine _

_ Until you feel it all around you _

Brooke got undressed and quickly changed into her other costume. She didn’t bother looking for Vanjie even though everything in her wanted to go talk to her. She wanted nothing more than to pull Vanjie into her arms again and tell her how much she wanted to be with her. 

Brooke’s performance went by in a blur and this time when she left the stage she didn’t linger behind. She speed-walked back to the dressing room to get out of drag. She wanted to be gone before Vanjie got back. Brooke paused and shook her head, realizing how childish it seemed. She sat down at the mirror and began slowly getting out of drag.

Brooke looked up in the mirror and saw Vanjie walk back into the room. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She knew it wasn’t the right time for them to be in a relationship, and yet she wanted nothing more in that moment.

_ And I don’t mind _

_ If it’s me you need to turn to _

_ We'll get by _

_ It’s the heart that really matters in the end _

“Are you okay?” Vanjie asked, standing behind Brooke with her hands on Brooke’s shoulders.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. “No.”

“Why?” Vanjie quickly sat down and turned to face Brooke. “What’s going on with you?”

“I wish we didn’t break up,” Brooke admitted as she scrubbed the last of her makeup from her face.

“You were the one who ended it,” Vanjie reminded her. 

“I know, I know,” Brooke dropped her used makeup wipe on the counter. “I was watching you perform out there, and I started thinking about how happy we used to be. When we were filming, we didn’t have crazy schedules or anything like that-”

“You know that’s not why we broke up,” Vanjie interrupted. “We broke up because you didn’t want to be tied down to one person.”

“But I do,” Brooke turned to Vanjie, fighting back tears. Vanessa was looking back at her with a pained expression. Brooke could tell Vanjie was still hurting from their breakup. She took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say could either bring them back together or hurt them even more. Brooke watched Vanessa’s expression carefully as she prepared herself for her reaction. “It was scary at first, but that’s what I want. Holding you tonight… felt so right. I want to feel all of that again with you... Do you?”

Vanjie leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against Brooke’s. Brooke held Vanjie's face in her hands, pulling her in closer. She heard the other queens whispering around them and remembered they weren't alone. She didn't really care. All Brooke cared about was kissing the one person she loved most.

_ All of my regret _

_ Will wash away somehow _

_ But I cannot forget _

_ The way I feel right now _

“I miss you so much,” Vanjie said as they pulled away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry. 

Brooke panicked. “What’s wrong?”

“I wish we could just be together and be happy,” Vanie said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head and looked away slightly “I love you. Sometimes I can’t sleep at night because I miss sleeping next to you.”

“Fuck,” Brooke choked back the lump in her throat. “I love you too. I miss everything that comes with loving you.”

_ Time falls away _

_ But these small hours _

_ These little wonders still remain _

“Can we please just try again?” Vanjie begged. “I know we’re still really busy and we won’t get to see each other all the time, but-”

“Yes!” Brooke interrupted. “I can’t stand being separated from you any longer. I want to try this again.”

As Vanjie wiped away the tears from her eyes, Brooke reached out. “Come, sit in my lap.”

Vanjie stood up and turned around. She sat down in Brooke’s lap and Brooke immediately wrapped her arms around her. Vanjie relaxed into the familiar embrace and leaned her head back onto Brooke’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad we’re finally back together,” Brooke said quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly at the risk of losing the moment. “I will never let you go again.”

“You better not,” Vanjie teased.

Brooke laughed. “I won’t. That’s a mistake I’ll never make twice.”


End file.
